This core will provide the necessary tools to analyze the data from experiments proposed in Projects 1 through 3. This will involve achieving the following aims. First, the existing voxel-level ANOVA will be thoroughly validated for the experiments proposed here and will be extended to include sub-ANOVAs for the analysis of interaction terms. Second, repression analysis will be implemented for post hoc comparisons for block design experiments. Third, flat mapping software will be integrated into our display and analysis package, and finally, a number of methods will be implemented and tested to support the goals of specific experiments.